Unneeded
by badkarma00
Summary: Here's a little update on this one. LIke I said, this will be slowly updated, as I work out a story for it. Hope you like:
1. Chapter 1

Unneeded

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

Jayne sighed in exasperation as Mal turned down the job. It would have paid a goodly amount of coin, and there was no good reason to say no that Jayne could see.

He followed Mal back to the ship in silence, knowing it was useless to argue. Since Zoe's announcement that she was expecting, this had been the way of it. They took only the easiest jobs, those that practically guaranteed no violence, and, as a result, no real payday. They were flying, and eating, and that was about it.

"What's wrong with you?" Mal grumbled, eyeing the silent Jayne.

"Nothin'," Jayne replied. "Why?"

"You're sulkin'," Mal informed him. "Wanna know why."

"I ain't," Jayne protested, seeing the ship in the distance. "I know what you're doin', and why. I don't gotta like it, and I don't. But I ain't said nothin'."

"You don't like it, you ain't gotta stay," Mal shot back. Jayne thought about that.

After Miranda, Jayne had seriously thought about leaving. He hadn't because somewhere along the way he'd started thinking of the crew as family, and the ship as home. And they'd needed him.

He couldn't say that, of course. Not that they'd believe him anyway. And, if he was honest, he didn't care. He'd never done things with what others thought in mind, anyway.

But Mal had been down, hard, and so had Simon and Kaylee. Zoe wasn't much better. Inara and River hadn't been physically injured, but emotionally they were both wrecks. Jayne had been shot, and had several broken bones, but no one had really cared about that. He was Jayne, after all. Why bother worrying about him?

Jayne hadn't minded that, either. It had been a while since he was around others that cared for him more than they could get out of him, and he didn't mind. He knew what he was about, and that was all that mattered.

Light years away, on a dusty moon that no one visited very often, was a large family. They would have done all right for themselves, if not for a very sick child. A child that needed medicine every day to live. Expensive medicine.

Jayne had been sending money home ever since he'd left that moon, to help pay for that medicine. Thanks to Miranda, and the Operative, and now Mal's hesitancy to do better paying jobs, that money had stopped. Jayne had sent word that things had been slow because of ship troubles, and that he wasn't dead. Once things were fixed, he promised, he'd be sending money home again.

Only it was four months since the ship was flying again, and there was no money to send home. Jayne had stopped spending money on himself, all together, and had sent every cent he could scrounge to his folks, but it hadn't been much.

Mal was as well as he'd ever be, and so was everyone else, except maybe the girl. She had seemed to improve some even in the last month. He figured it was the fact that she didn't have so much of that Alliance poison about Miranda and the like in her mind anymore. Lord knew, it was a terrible burden for a child to have to bear, let alone one who could no longer block the images projected into her mind.

Bottom line; they didn't need him anymore.

As he and Mal walked the last few yards to where _Serenity_ sat, Jayne made his decision. They were on Persephone. This was as good a place as any to get off. If Mal didn't take a decent job this time, when the ship left, it would do so without Jayne Cobb.

--

River was on the catwalk when the two men entered the ship. She had felt them coming, felt the turmoil running from both men. Mal, disgusted that he couldn't take an otherwise good paying job for fear of Zoe and her baby, Jayne disgusted for the same reason.

She frowned at the sudden color change around Jayne. He'd made a decision of some sort. What it was she couldn't tell, but it had eased his turmoil some. Gave him some peace. An important decision.

Was he going to turn on them? She didn't think so. He had been a solid bulwark while the ship was down and so many were injured. His presence had prevented any idle wanderers from trying to take advantage, and provided a sense of security for both herself, and Inara.

He hadn't been truly friendly, mind, but he had been understanding. Whenever she'd awakened from a nightmare, alone and afraid, Jayne had been there. When Inara had had trouble with a dock worker who fancied her, Jayne had been there. When a passing tough had eyed River, as if recognizing her, Jayne had been there.

There was no tangible to put a finger on, but Jayne had not been the same of late. She didn't know why, and hadn't bothered to question it.

Now she did.

--

"So you leavin'?" Mal demanded, eyeing Jayne in the cargo bay.

"I'll let ya know," Jayne told him, and started for the stairs. Mal grabbed his arm.

"I wanna know now," Mal said, almost threateningly.

"I don't _know_, now, Mal," Jayne replied, shrugging Mal's grip off. "I just know that if something don't change, I gotta change. I can't keep workin' like this. Or _not_ workin', I guess'd be more accurate. I got responsibilities, and I need coin to take care of'em."

"Responsibilities?" Mal scoffed. "You?"

"Yeah, me," Jayne tried not to bristle, but it was difficult. "Odd as that may seem to you," he added, his voice calm, and reasonable. He wasn't mad, and was determined not to let Mal's needling make him that way.

"Like what?" Mal demanded, arms crossing in front of him.

"It don't concern you, Mal," Jayne said evenly. "It ain't nothin' to do with your boat, or your crew."

"I'll decided what concerns me, Jayne," Mal glowered.

"Fine, Mal," Jayne sighed. "I'll get my stuff. Be out in an hour or so." With that Jayne started again for the stairs, leaving Mal with a stunned look in his face.

"Wait a minute, Jayne," Mal called after him, but Jayne shook his head.

"No, we're done, Mal," the big man called over his shoulder. "My business ain't yours, no matter what you think. And I stayed this long cause I figured you needed me. But it's clear you figure you don't. And that's good enough for me. I got things I got to take care of, and I need to be workin' to do that."

With that Jayne was gone, passing through the galley, and out of sight. Mal watched him go, still in shock.

He hadn't been trying to push Jayne into a decision. Not really. He'd just felt surly after the job hadn't been right, and took it out on Jayne. But apparently he'd pushed too hard.

"Shouldn't push," River said quietly from the railing above him. He looked up at her.

"I didn't mean to," he admitted.

"Yes, you did," River smirked. "Always pushing, seeing how far you can go. Push too hard one day. He will push back."

"Done have, little one," Mal shrugged. "He says he's leavin'. Soon's he can get his stuff."

River digested that. So that had been the reason for the calming aura. Jayne's decision had been to leave them.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"Didn't say," Mal told her. "'Spect he'll go to highest bidder," he added with a bit of scorn.

"Doesn't work that way, Captain," River told him. "Worked for you a long time, and you aren't the highest bidder."

That was true, as far as it went, Mal acknowledged. They hadn't made a good haul, made a goodly profit, in months. Since before Miranda, in fact.

"I 'spect that's so," Mal admitted, almost grudgingly.

"He shouldn't leave," River said. "Needed."

"He don't seem to think so," Mal told her. "And said I didn't think so, neither."

"Do you?" River asked, looking at him.

"I. . .I don't know," Mal shrugged. "Long as we ain't doin' nothin' dangerous, I guess not."

"And how long until danger finds us?" River pressed. Mal shrugged again.

"Don't know that either, little one." River turned and left, following Jayne through the door to the galley.

--

Jayne was already sorting through his things when he heard a knocking at his hatch. He frowned at that. No one knocked on his hatch. Mal pounded on it, Zoe kicked it, and no one else bothered. He walked over and opened the hatchway.

"You are leaving?" River asked without preamble, descending into the bunk.

"You hadn't oughta be in here," Jayne told her, though not unkindly. "Ain't right."

"You did not answer my question," River said as she reached the floor, ignoring his statement.

"Yeah, I'm leavin'," Jayne didn't quite growl. He gave up trying to get rid of her, and returned to his packing.

"Why?"

"I ain't needed here," Jayne shrugged. "Ain't never been, I guess. But I know I ain't now. And we ain't workin' enough to do more'n stay fed and flyin'. I can't do that. I got things gotta be seen too. Mal ain't gonna do anything at least till Zoe's had her young'un, and like as not, won't after, neither."

"So it's money that makes you leave?" River asked.

"I guess," Jayne replied. "I need money, River. My _folks_ need it. I know every body thinks I ain't caring 'bout nothin' but me, but that ain't always the case."

"I know that," River agreed silently. "Had you not cared, you would have gotten off before Miranda."

"'Spect that's true," Jayne admitted after a moment.

"You should stay," River told him, her voice nearly toneless. "Home."

"I ain't got no home, girl," Jayne replied. "My doin', mind, so I ain't blamin' nobody but me for it. Ain't no place for me, an' ain't no place wants me, 'cept when they need me to do somethin'. This here place ain't no different."

"It is," River objected. "People here need you."

"No, River girl, they don't," Jayne said flatly. "There ain't no work on this ship for a merc. And ain't likely to be, I'm thinkin'."

"So Jayne thinks," River teased, and Jayne actually chuckled.

"Once in a while," he nodded. "Try not ta make a habit of it, mind," he added with a grin.

"Thinks more than you'd like us to believe," River replied. "More than some would believe."

"Folks can think what they want," Jayne shrugged again. "Makes me no never mind. Never has. Or at least," he added, softer, "it ain't in a long while."

"How old are you, Jayne?" River asked suddenly. Jayne looked at her.

"Thirty-four," he told her. "Why?"

"Just wondered," River shrugged this time. "Curious."

"Gettin' old for this kinda work," he admitted. "Ain't got too many more years, and I'll be too slow. Someone'll kill me, and that'll be that."

"You don't seem worried," River pointed out.

"No need o' worryin'," Jayne replied. "Know it's gonna happen, just not when. Won't be a surprise, I imagine."

"Shouldn't leave," River repeated. "Safe here."

"River, I ain't been 'safe' since the day before I left home."

"Why did you leave?"

"Don't be worryin' on that," Jayne said stiffly. "Ain't nothin' you need in that pretty little head o' yours, no way."

River blushed at the word pretty, glad that Jayne wasn't looking at her. He'd rarely used her name, and never referred to her as pretty. It pleased her, for some reason.

"Best get along, girl," Jayne ordered. "Mal or your brother find ya down here, it'll be unpleasant. No need for that, with me goin' anyway."

"Very well," River said quietly. "Wish you would stay," she added. He turned to look at her.

"No, you don't," he smirked. "But it's a kindness for ya ta say so."

River left without another word. Jayne watched her go, and wondered what that had been about.

--

Jayne made his way through the passageway and down the stairs, his heavy bags light in his hands. He glanced at his weights, but there was no way to take them along. He'd miss'em, but he'd get more, once he got back on track.

He stopped at the door, looking back into the ship. He hadn't forgotten anything he'd need. He'd left a lot behind, but he didn't need it, and there was no sense in carrying it. The bay was empty.

Jayne smiled softly to himself. Wasn't like anyone would be caring that he was going, anyway. He hadn't expected any tears, or kind parting words.

Turning back to the door, he hit the ramp release, and waited as the ramp settled. He hit the com.

"Mal, might wanna send someone to secure the ramp. I'm gone." He didn't wait for an answer before hefting his bags and heading down the ramp. He headed up the docks, leaving _Serenity_ behind. He hated doing it, if he was truthful. But he didn't have no choice.

Soon the ship was far behind, and Jayne Cobb was once more a gun for hire. No home, no future, and no hope.

Not since the day he'd killed a man for attacking his sister. A man whose father was influential. Jayne could never go home, never see his folks, his siblings, again. Never see his nieces and nephews, watch them grow.

"Lookin' for work, friend?" he heard someone ask, and turned. The man was short, but well muscled. Clean-cut, dressed in worn but well cared for work clothes.

"Might," Jayne nodded. "Depends."

"Name's Taggart," the man offered his hand. "I do a lotta business here 'bouts. 'Fraid a good bit of it attracts unwanted attention. Can always use a good man with a gun."

"And what do you pay a good man, when you can find one?" Jayne asked, eyeing the man closely.

"Twelve percent of the net," Taggart replied. "Better'n most, but I'll have to be honest and tell you. You'll like as not earn it. Trouble seems to follow us."

"Who is us?" Jayne asked. Twelve percent?

"I'm the Captain of the _Valkyrie_," Taggart grinned. "We usually take jobs no one else'll touch. Started out doin'em just to see if'n we could. Now, well, we just do it for the pay."

"I don't mind working for my money," Jayne said honestly. "What about bunks?"

"Ain't got but six crew, you'd make seven. Everyone has their own, 'cept my first mate and his wife. She's the pilot."

"Sounds like a job, then," Jayne nodded. "When you need this gun hand?"

"Be leavin' soon as we get him," Taggart admitted. "Got a job sittin' in the hold right now, but need to replace a man we lost. He got tired, I guess. Got off here while back, took to bein' a marshal or some such. He was a decent gun hand. Man'd have to be as good as him to rate twelve percent. You got a name?"

"Cobb," Jayne said softly. "Jayne Cobb." Taggart's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Same Cobb what works for Malcolm Reynolds?" he asked.

"Did," Jayne nodded. "Don't no more."

"Want the job?" Taggart asked, as if not daring to believe his luck.

"If'n all you've said is straight, then yeah, I do. I don't much care to be lied to, mind. Ship o' yours a good ride? I ain't looking to ride in no death trap."

"Good ship, and better mechanic," Taggart grinned, showing no signs of being offended. "And good food, too, when we're near to port. Hard to keep fresh food for long," he shrugged. "We make good money, Cobb, just have to work for it, sometimes."

"Sounds like my kinda job," Jayne smiled suddenly. "What say we head over and take a look?"

--

Down the docks, River had followed Jayne with her mind, feeling him drift further away. She was surprised that he was sad to be leaving. There was something riding him, hounding him, almost. She couldn't see what it was, but knew it was there.

She felt a jolt from him suddenly, and tried to catch a glimpse of him in the crowd. The people thinned long enough for her to see Jayne talking to a man, then the two were swallowed again by the sea of humanity.

River felt Jayne's mind swirling around the offer made him, and felt a flash of satisfaction at some point. There was no way to sense what it was, but it was there.

And then, Jayne was gone. In his place was someone new, someone she didn't know, or recognize anymore. He had reverted from gunhand to merc again.

She sighed sadly, realizing that Jayne would not be coming back to them. She had believed, right up to that very moment, that he would turn around and come back.

Knowing that he would not, she reluctantly closed the ramp, and started up the stairs.

There would be one more empty chair at supper tonight, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Unneeded – Chapter Two

_Author owns no rights of any kind, and writes for his own amusement, and that of others._

_Valkyrie_ did prove to be a good ship, Jayne decided, looking over the vessel. She wasn't new, by any stretch, an old Mitari class freighter. Not so old as _Serenity_, but she wouldn't ever be new again.

Jayne noted with satisfaction that the ship was clean. In fact, she fairly gleamed inside. Always a good sign, he'd learned early on in the black. It meant that the crew took good care of the ship. Which meant the Captain probably took good care of them.

"Bunk's are this way," Mike Taggart motioned down the forward passageway. "They ain't liner rooms, mind, but they're comfortable. And good sized," he added, nodding toward Jayne's many gun cases. Jayne nodded, following along. Things didn't feel right, and it took him a minute to figure out why.

It wasn't _Serenity_. It wasn't _home_. At least, not yet.

"Here we go," Taggart stopped at a doorway, and entered a code. The hatch hissed open, and Jayne was looking at his new bunk.

_Bigger than my old one_, he noticed. _Clean, too._

"Looks good," Jayne nodded. He set his things inside.

"When do we leave?" he asked, looking up at Taggart.

"Soon's I can get things movin'," Taggart admitted. "Like I said, we got a job ready to go. Taking some stuff to a moon called Aramis. Been there?"

"Once or twice," Jayne nodded. "Back o' beyond. Kinda rough, in places." Taggart nodded.

"So it is. That a problem?" The question was an honest one, Jayne noted, and not a challenge, as it would have been with Mal.

"Nope," Jayne assured him. "Like I said, I don't mind workin' fer my money."

"Get settled in, while we're gettin' off world," Taggart ordered. "Once we're in the black, you can meet ever one else." Jayne nodded again. Taggart hit a series of buttons on the door controls.

"Door's blank, now," he told Jayne, moving away. "Set yer own code. Bunk's is personal space on this ship. Invitation only."

"Good deal," Jayne smiled slightly. Wouldn't o' stopped crazy girl, but it was nice to have his own bunk still.

As he went to work putting his things in order, Jayne reflected on his new job. He'd been lucky, walking into what looked like a good spot right off _Serenity_. He'd see what happened.

----------------------------

"Ever body, this here is our new crew member," Taggart announced to the crew, now gathered around the galley table. "Name's Jayne Cobb. Used to work on _Serenity_," he added. Eyebrows rose around the table at that.

"Cobb, this is my first mate, Jerry Pernell, and his wife, Gerri," he chuckled softly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he added as the others laughed. Jayne grinned, nodded.

"This here is Frankie Willows," he went on, pointing to a slender brown haired man. "He's the engineer. Takes good care o' the old girl for us. Man's a near mechanical genius. Does a lotta other work for us, too," Taggart added. The others laughed again at that. Jayne was starting to feel better about this all the time.

"Genevieve Montreau, our cook and caretaker," Taggart continued down the line, to a middle aged woman, just starting to grey. She smiled at him.

"You look like a good eater, boy," she teased. "I'll keep you fed, you keep me from gettin' hurt." Everyone knew what Jayne's job was. Jayne smiled.

"That's a deal I'm always up for," he told her, and the matronly woman laughed heartily.

"These two is Jamie and Janine Farrell," Taggart pointed to the last two. Jayne noticed they looked eerily alike. "Jamie and you will work together. Janine takes care of our hurts, and does a good bit of our electronic work, too. They's twins, case you was wonderin'. Ain't never figured out whether Jamie's lucky he looks like Janey, or Janey is cursed to look like Jamie." Everyone laughed at that, including the twins. Jayne chuckled.

"And, like I said, ever one, this here is Jayne Cobb. He's our new heavy lifter."

"Welcome aboard," everyone chorused, surprising him. He'd never been on a ship where he was welcome.

"Well, now that the introductions is done, 'spect we all got work to do," Taggart smiled. Everyone nodded, and started to their respective jobs. "Jamie, you and Jayne stay a minute," Taggart ordered. Jayne noticed that Jerry Pernell stayed as well, though his wife headed for the bridge. As the others filed out, Taggart motioned for the remaining men to take a seat.

"Okay, I ain't said nothin' till we got goin', but I wanna lay out what this job is gonna be like," he said quietly. Pernell and Farrell both groaned. They'd obviously heard that line before.

"Whine, bitch, and mutter," Taggart sighed theatrically. "That's all I get. And me the Captain o' this tub, at that." The others laughed again, and Jayne noticed that it was comfortable. Hell, the whole crew, the whole _ship_ was comfortable.

"Okay, we're headed to Aramis, ya'll know that," Taggart began in earnest. "Thing is, we're moving some high interest cargo. What I'm about to tell you stays at this table, and I mean _stays_. _Dong ma?_" He looked from one to the other. Jayne just nodded, leaning forward.

"Everyone here knows there's a new independent movement," Taggart said matter-of-factly. Jayne looked surprised at that, Taggart noted.

"Figured you knew it too, workin' for Reynolds," he said.

"First I heard of it," Jayne admitted. "We. . .Mal, ain't been about much last few months," he added evasively. "Had ship troubles, and a few other difficulties," he explained. "He might know, considerin' who he is, and was. But he hadn't said nothin' to the rest of us. But," he added, "Wouldn't be no reason for him to, really."

"Makes sense," Taggart nodded after a minute. "Well, I ain't really of a mind to join, but I don't mind makin' a bit o' coin takin'em supplies, or movin' their folks. I ain't against'em, mind. Alliance ain't exactly my favorite people. But all I really care about are the people on this ship. One way or another." Jayne noticed how that sounded a lot like Mal, and decided it was a good thing.

"Anyhow," the Captain went on, "we're transportin' weapons, ammunition, and some 'plosives to a group on Aramis," he dropped it all at once. Jayne didn't react at all, while Pernell and Farrell whistled softly, both leaning back into their seats.

"I know it's a bit more than we normally carry," Taggart nodded. "But this job pays twenty-K plat'num, and we done got half of it up front." The others set up at that. Even for their services, that was a lot of money.

"Wow," Jayne mouthed softly. Taggart snorted.

"I told ya we make good money," he reminded the merc. "Also told ya sometimes we have to work for it."

"Hey, I ain't complainin'," Jayne shook his head. "Just impressed." Taggart smiled at that, the bigger man's answer having pleased him. He looked to the others.

"This ain't a normal haul, and we're takin' a bigger risk than even we normally do. And," he added, "we got a return run outta the deal, worth another five-K. Takin' some o' their people to Beaumonde." Pernell frowned at that.

"How many people?" he asked. "I don't much care for the idea of a buncha soldiers bein' on board, sir," he added. Taggart nodded.

"Me neither, but it's only five people, 'coordin' to Berry. Some kinda intel team, from what I gathered. I didn't ask no questions, really. Far as I'm concerned, they's just payin' passengers, and that's all. Meantime, we got to make delivery, first. Everything in the hold is pretty well concealed, but I want everyone to take a look, make sure nothin' sticks out. They added a goodly buncha stuff to help camouflage the goods. Blankets, medicines, foodstuffs, and such like. None of which is illegal," he smirked. "So, we make sure the _illegal _portion o' the cargo ain't out in the open for all to see, and make the delivery just like it was another run. It'll look like we're takin' a load o' supplies to a mining town. Fact is, I think the Independents own the town, and use it as a base. That's just a guess, mind, but a good one, I figure. We ain't landing in the town, mind," he added. "I'll contact'em when we get there, and set up a meet somewhere that'll give us an advantage. It ain't that I don't trust'em," he smiled. "I just got a suspicious nature, that's all." The others, Jayne included, laughed.

"All right, that's it. Let's get to work."

---------------------------

_Serenity_ was in the black, again. Finally. Mal had scrounged a small job transporting odd an end machine parts to a small farming moon. It wasn't much, but it would keep them eating for a while longer. And he'd been promised the possibility of return cargo, if any was available. It would be farm stores, but it was better than nothing.

"How we lookin', 'Tross?" Mal asked, walking onto the bridge.

"We are away fine, and all systems are nominal," the little pilot informed him. "We should reach our destination in two days time. Perhaps a bit less," she added. Mal nodded.

"Good deal. And good to be back in the sky, too," he added. River nodded.

"It is. Too long on the ground is a bad thing," she smiled.

"That it is," Mal agreed. He left the bridge, heading back toward the galley. He found Zoe sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. She allowed herself only one cup per day, and usually made it last as long as possible. Mal noted that her pants weren't buttoned, but rather held together with her belt.

"We gonna need to get you some maternity clothes, Zoe," he smiled. The warrior woman looked up at him.

"'Spect so," she agreed, then turned back to her coffee. "I'm sorry this is making it hard on you, sir," she added after a moment.

"Don't be," Mal replied at once. "Soon as the little one's here, we'll be shiny again."

"Will we?" Zoe asked, looking at him again. "I'm not so sure, sir." Mal frowned slightly at that, taking a seat.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"Just that I ain't so sure," Zoe shrugged. "I know you been skirtin' work on account o' me being pregnant. And I know it cost us Jayne," she added, looking at him. "I also know that we ain't been workin' near enough to support us all. We're barely gettin' by."

"True," Mal agreed. "But that's only temporary. Once you're back in form, we'll be shiny."

"With a little one on board?" Zoe eyed him doubtfully. "How will that affect your decisions about which jobs we take, and which ones we pass, sir? And we can't take on the jobs that are like to pay well enough to get us back into the green, without Jayne."

"Jayne can be replaced," Mal said flatly, though there was no heat in it. "He ain't the only merc in the 'verse, Zoe."

"He wasn't a merc, no more. Least not with us," she objected. "And you know that well as I do. Take time to find another man dependable as he was. Or as good."

"Likely so," Mal nodded. "But we got plenty of time for that. You ain't due for another three, four months. And it'll take a bit after for you to be fit to do much. So we take what we can get, and make do until then. Meanwhile, we keep our eyes open and our ears to the ground for a new gunhand. Easy peasy," he finished with a smile.

"You say so, sir," Zoe sounded unconvinced.

"I do say so," Mal said firmly, standing. "And you ain't to worry 'bout any o' that so long as you're. . .well, like you are."

"You can say the word, sir," Zoe almost grinned.

"No, I can't," Mal threw over his shoulder, already walking away down the passage to the engine room. Zoe laughed a little at that, and Mal smiled at the sound.

His smiled died away, though, as he thought about what Zoe had said. True, Jayne had become a part of their crew, earning Mal's trust after Miranda. His presence would be missed.

But, everyone had to make their own way, and that included Jayne. Mal did regret pushing the big man into his decision, but he couldn't take it back now. Jayne was gone, and they'd have to adjust to that.

And, they had five months or so, at least, before Zoe would be able to do more than. . .well, anything.

Something would happen before then, he figured.

**********

_Valkyrie_ settled into orbit over Aramis, Gerrie Pernell easing the large ship expertly into a holding pattern. Taggart looked at the planet below for a moment, then went to the coretex receiver, and started dialing in an address. In seconds, a dark haired man wearing the Browncoat of an Independent appeared on screen.

"State your business," he said flatly.

"Name's Taggart," Mike said amiably. "My ship, _Valkyrie_, is in orbit overhead, with a load o' cargo for the Aramis Mining Consortium." The man's interest peaked a bit at that.

"I'll give you coordinates for landing, if you can. . . ."

"I'll provide the coordinates," Taggart cut the man off calmly. "I got a place already in mind, in fact." Without waiting, he rattled off the directions to the sight.

"We don't usually take delivery away from the mine, Captain," the man's face pinched into a slight scowl.

"I don't usually land amongst a good number o' folks I ain't never done business with, neither," Taggart shrugged. "Tryin' times, and all. This deal goes okay, then next time we'll do it your way, I reckon. This time, though, it's mine."

The man studied Taggart for a moment, then smiled, ever so slightly.

"I can understand that," he nodded. "Very well, then. Say in an hour?"

"Make it two," Taggart replied. "We're still in orbit."

"Two hours it is, then," the man agreed, cutting the feed. Gerrie looked up.

"We can make it there in way less time than that, Mike."

"I know," Mike smiled. "But he maybe don't. Take us in, Gerrie. Little bit o' extra time can let us make sure we ain't walkin' into somethin' untoward."

"Right in it is," Gerrie agreed, and the large ship nosed over. Taggart headed aft, where Jayne and Jamie were gearing up.

"We hit dirt, I want you out somewhere, hid like, Jayne," Mike ordered. "See, I gotta itchy spot on my neck, and it's itchin' now. I don't like that. Berry, the man what set this deal up, is okay so far as I know. But I don't ignore my itchy spot."

"Works for me," Jayne nodded. "Man's gotta trust his instincts." Taggart smiled at that, pleased.

"If Berry briefed them on us, then they don't know we got you," he added. "Nice surprise for'em, anything odd was to occur."

"Just give the word," was all Jayne said, hefting Vera.

"Man, that's some piece," Jamie whistled. "Callahan?" he asked.

"Yep," Jayne beamed. "My pride and joy. Vera."

"You name your guns?" Jamie asked, eyes alight.

"Oh no, not another one," Taggart groaned.

"Man's gotta name his girls, boss," Jamie almost whined, and Jayne laughed.

"You're okay, kid," he told Jamie. "And yeah, man needs to name his girls. And treat'em right. He takes care o' them, they'll take care o' him."

"See?" Jamie demanded, eyeing Taggart with a narrow eye.

"I give up," the Captain raised his hands in mock surrender. "Just be ready when we hit dirt."

"We will be."


	3. Chapter 3

Unneeded Chapter Three

Author owns no rights what-so-ever to Firefly, nor the universe in which it lives. He writes solely for his own amusement. It's okay not to sue him.

Aramis was still the same as Jayne remembered it. The place they landed was fairly representative of the entire moon. Dusty, with scrub grass and bush strewn around. High rock formations jutted out in places, looking out of place among the relatively flat land. Jayne surveyed the area for a minute, then nodded.

"I'll take that rock outfit over there," he motioned to a high rock outcropping about one hundred yards to the west. "Keep a com open, so's I can hear. And I need some kinda verbal signal, somethin' you wouldn't usually say. That'll mean I need to start shootin'."

Taggart looked at him for a moment, his appraisal of Cobb going up several notches.

"Good idea," he nodded. "I ain't like to say. . .nice weather ain't it? How's that?"

"That'll be fine," Jayne grinned. "No chance I'll miss that. I'll be movin' then." Without anything further, Jayne hoofed it toward the rock formation. He wasted no time, hustling to get into position before anyone showed up.

His hustle paid off. By the time he was settled in, there was dust on the horizon.

"Inbound," he said over his com. "Dust to the east. Fair passel o' folks, looks like."

"Thanks, Jayne," Mike called back. "I'll leave the com on startin' now." Jayne settled in, hefting Vera up to try and get a look at the approaching vehicles.

There were three heavy mules, all towing trailers, and another with a gun mounted on it. Jayne marked that as his first target if something happened.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

Taggart and Jamie stood at ease at the base of the cargo ramp. They had already off loaded the cargo, with Jerry's assistance. Jerry was now out of sight in the cargo bay, ready to back them up, if needed.

As the vehicles approached, Taggart's itchy spot started again. He absently scratched the back of his neck, still looking at the approaching mules. Jamie noticed this, and, without a word being spoken, moved a few feet away from his boss. It was a casual sort of movement, looking as if he just wanted to be in the shade of the ship.

Which he did. It would let him have a slight advantage when the shooting started.

The mules stopped about twenty yards from the _Valkyrie_, and three men dismounted, walking slowly toward the ship.

"You Taggart?" the man in the middle asked. He was older, a shot of gray at his temples. His eyes were hard.

"I am," Taggart nodded. "You Samuels?" That was the name that Berry had given him as his contact.

"I am. Colonel Samuels," the man added. Taggart nodded.

"Well, we got your shipment here," Mike waved at the boxes neatly stacked on the ground. "'Spect you got somethin' of a monetary nature for us?" Samuels said nothing, turning to wave at his men. Six more men dismounted, moving toward the boxes. Samuels turned back to Taggart.

"You were well paid up front," he said. "There's no more coin coming to you." Jamie sighed.

"Well, now, that's surely a problem," Taggart said, scratching his neck again. "See, we was promised half up front, half on delivery. You ain't aimin' ta pay, then we got us a problem. I'll have to return this as 'delivery refused', on account o' we don't work for free."

"I don't think you understand," Samuels shook his head. "We're takin' our supplies, and leavin'. Be glad that's all we're takin'."

"I'll say it one more time," Mike sighed loudly. Jerry raised his rifle from his hidden vantage point, drawing a bead on Samuels. Jamie didn't heft his own rifle just yet, but did feel to make sure the safety was off.

"We was promised half on delivery," Mike went on. "Ten K platinum. You ain't aimin' ta pay, then I ain't aimin' ta give ya the cargo. That's as simple and straight forward as I know how to say it."

"Don't be a fool, Taggart," Samuels snorted. "We got you outnumbered, case you ain't noticed."

"Nice weather we havin', ain't. . . ." Mike didn't get finished before the man on the armed mule catapulted off the vehicle, his head mostly missing. No one moved.

"Hold on, now," Taggart called loudly. Jayne heard him, and held the trigger at half pull. "Ain't no need o' all this. All we want is our money for a job done in good faith. My men don't much like bein' put upon, that's all. What's it gonna be, _Colonel_?"

Samuels was nearly quivering in fury. One of his men was down, and there was no tellin' where the shot had come from. Damn that Berry.

"We still have the numbers on you," Samuels said, trying to keep his rage out of his voice.

"Make your move then, Colonel," Mike shrugged. He was tired of talking.

One of Samuels' men obliged, only to be blown near in half by Vera. And then, there was shooting all around. Jamie raised his own rifle, Matilda, and shot the nearest two men before diving for cover behind the carefully arranged crates in front of him. Jerry shot Samuels right between the eyes before the 'Colonel' could give any orders. Mike drew his pistol, shooting the man to Samuels' left before diving behind the crates himself.

Six men down, and nothing to show for it, their leaded dead in the sand, the others began to run for it. Mules fired up and headed out, leaving the men on the ground running to catch up. Vera boomed again, and one of the mules coughed, then died, smoke billowing up from the engine compartment. Jamie shot the two men still on the vehicle as they tried to dismount.

Jerry fired on the men still on the ground, killing one, and wounding another. Taggart snapped off several shots, not caring whether he hit anyone or not, so long as it kept them running.

"That's enough!" he called loudly, just as Vera boomed again. One of the men running away pitched forward, a hole in his back, and a corresponding larger one in his chest.

"Jayne! Enough!" Taggart called again. Cobb didn't answer, but there were no more shots. Mike walked to the one man still living, kicking his gun away from him.

"What the hell?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "We brought your cargo, all of it. All's you had to do was pay us our due. Why do this?" The man spit at him, though it fell short.

"Independents, huh?" Taggart scoffed. "Who you aimin' ta fight? Kids? Women? Cause you sure ain't able to fight no men, that's fer damn sure." Raising his pistol, Mike fired one round into the man's head. Turning back to his crew, he called out.

"Anybody hit?"

"I'm good," Jamie said, as if he couldn't believe it."

"Fine here, boss," Jerry called, walking down the ramp.

"Cobb? You okay?" Mike called over the com.

"I'm good," Jayne said quietly from behind Jamie. All three men jumped at that.

"_Yesu_, Jayne!" Jamie almost screeched. "Don't be sneakin' up on a man like that!" Jayne grinned.

"Glad to see you, too," he laughed. The others shared it, including Jamie.

"Let's get this stuff re-loaded," Mike ordered. "And then get the hell outta here." The four men made short work of the cargo. Jayne then walked out among the dead, casually searching their pockets for anything of value. And collecting any quality weaponry.

Jamie caught on, and went to help.

"What're ya'll doin'?" Mike called.

"Spoils o' war, Cap'n," Jayne grinned. "Feller had a mighty fine piece o' rifle on him," he kicked one of the dead men. "He ain't took near good enough care of it, but it ain't nothin' a bit o' tender lovin' care won't set to right."

"Lookie here!" Jamie called, hefting a belt with a nice pistol, and a full kit for it. "It followed me home, Cap'n. Can I keep it?" Taggart laughed, shaking his head.

"I suppose. You two finish up, quick like. I want gone from here in ten minutes."

"You got it, Cap'n," Jayne and Jamie said together. They quickly completed their search, finding a decent sum of money, ammo, and taking about half the fire arms.

"Not that one, kid," Jayne ordered as Jamie stripped a pistol from one of the men.

"Huh?" Jamie looked up. "Why come?"

"That's an Alliance Military pistol," Jayne told him, searching Samuels. "Ain't no one but them gets'em. You get caught with it, means a jail sentence. . .well, lookie here," he cut off, holding up a fair sized leather bag. One that jingled. He turned, tossing it to Taggart.

"Be willin' ta bet that's the other half o' your payment, boss," he said, smiling. Mike took it, looking inside.

"Well, how 'bout that," the Captain smiled. "Guess we get paid after all."

"C'mon, kid," Jayne turned back to Jamie. "We done got all we can. We'll divy up on the boat."

"Really?" Jamie looked surprised.

"Sure. We'll look everything over, then I'll toss ya fer first pick. Deal?"

"Deal!"

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

Mal eyed the little moon below with a jaundiced eye.

"Looks like a real back water, sir," Zoe observed.

"Don't it?" Mal looked at her. "I ain't never been here a'fore, neither."

"Brolin," River toned. "Population less than three hundred thousand, moon-wide. No exports to speak of. Very little in the way of industry. Primarily agrarian society. High poverty rate. Very high infant mortality rate as well. No military posts. No Alliance presence. Has a higher than normal violence rate, per capita, due to low law enforcement presence."

"Great," Mal shrugged. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Wish we had Jayne back," Zoe commented slowly. Mal said nothing, but silently agreed.

"We'll let Inara man the bridge, I reckon," Mal ordered. "'Tross, you arm up and come with us."

"Leaving ship unguarded," River spoke.

"Can't be helped," Mal shrugged. "Only other way is to take _Serenity_ to the drop, and I prefer not to do that."

"Very well," River nodded. She started the entry process, and soon _Serenity_ was into the atmosphere, heading for the place Mal had picked out for the drop.

"This shouldn't be nothin' special, anyhow," Mal spoke aloud. "Just some minor farm tools and equipment. Might be we'll pick up some grain or some such to haul back." When the ship settled, Mal looked at Inara.

"Just sit tight, with the ship buttoned up. We'll be back shortly."

"And when something goes wrong?" Inara asked, one delicate eyebrow raised.

"Then we'll improvise," Mal shrugged. "Shouldn't nothin' go wrong." Inara sighed at that, but said nothing. River rolled her eyes, walking to get her weapons. Simon was frowning, but wisely remained silent. Not only would Mal get mad if he said anything, River had taken to hitting him to express her unhappiness when he spoke 'out of turn', as she called it. She hit hard, too.

"Don't worry so, Simon," Kaylee told him, walking up behind him. "She's able to take care o' herself. And the rest of us, comes to that."

"I just don't _want_ her to, that's all."

"Might be it's time you thought on what _she_ wants," Kaylee told him, walking away again.

_Great, now Kaylee's mad at me, too._ Simon sighed, going to the infirmary to get ready.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF_

"Okay, here we go," Mal said as a large ground truck, accompanied by a mule similar to their own, approached.

"Truck has three men, mule has three," River said, looking through her binoculars. "All are armed, but nothing heavy it appears."

"Good," Zoe nodded. She would stay back, covering them from the mule. Wasn't her idea, but Mal had insisted. The vehicles grew closer, and slowed. River reached out, searching for any sign of betrayal, but found nothing. Yet.

Mal watched as the vehicles stopped, and a large man with a heavy beard stepped down from the truck. He walked forward alone, the others dismounting, but not following. Mal decided he'd take that as a good sign. River was over to one side, and Zoe behind. Mal was alone out front.

"You Reynolds?" the man asked, looking over River and then Zoe. Mal didn't like that.

"I am," he nodded. "You Perkins?"

"Reckon I am," the man looked back at him. "Got our goods I take it?"

"Right here," Mal waved at the various boxes. "Got our pay?"

"Yup," the man reached into his overalls pocket and produced a pouch, which he handed over. Mal took it, and passed it back to Zoe. She swiftly counted it.

"Looks good, sir," she called, pocketing the bag.

"Wanna look things over?" Mal asked, being polite.

"I already did," the man smiled, and again Mal found himself not liking it. "Looks good." He waved his men forward.

"Well, we'll be goin' then," Mal nodded. "Pleasure doin' business with ya."

"Hang on there," the man said. "We might have a package for you ta take back. You'll need to follow us in." Mal shook his head, aware that the other men were approaching.

"Can't be doin' that," he said apologetically. "Gotta git back to the ship. Happens you do have somethin' for us, we can take delivery there."

"Lookit there," one of the approaching men jogged another, nodding at River. Mal's discomfort grew.

"We're a might short on women-folk," Perkins explained. "Don't mean no harm," he added.

"Fine by me. We'll head on out now, let you boys collect your gear."

"Stand by for a bit, and we'll have a drink," Perkins offered. His men were almost on them, now.

"Don't drink when I'm workin'," Mal said, walking to the mule. River was also headed that way, though eyeing the men warily. Zoe was sitting in back, her shotgun cradled easily in her hands.

"Ain't neighborly to turn down a drink," Perkins frowned.

"Sorry," Mal waved. "Didn't know the rules. Happen we're this way again, we'll be sure and partake. Ya'll take care, hear?"

"Take'em!" Perkins shouted. "Don't hit the women!" he added.

_Great_, Mal thought, pulling his gun. _Makes me the only target_.

Gunfire ensued shortly thereafter.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF_

Perkins and his men had assumed too much. Six of them, against one man, one woman, and a slip of a girl. No problem.

Except when that one woman was Zoe Washburne, and the slip of a girl was an Alliance trained assassin named River Tam.

All six lay dead, blood pooling beneath them. Mal had taken Perkins, Zoe two of his men, and River the other three.

And one of them had put a bullet in Mal. With Zoe driving, they headed back to the ship as quickly as possible, calling Inara and telling here to have the ship ready to leave, and Simon ready to treat a bullet wound.

Mal had taken the round high on the left side of his chest. His armor had caught the worst of it, but part had slipped by, and taken him just under where the shoulder and the chest met. He was hurt pretty bad, but not enough to keep from cussing a blue streak.

Simon met them at the ramp, and helped get him to the infirmary. River raced to the bridge, where Inara already had the ship off the ground, heading for the black. Once River had taken over the controls, Inara ran to the infirmary to assist Simon.

Simon worked quickly and surely.

"It's not too bad," he assured Mal. "Won't be using that arm for a few days, but there's not much damage. You'll be fine."

"I don't get it," Mal shook his head. "I mean, this was 'sposed to be a stand up job."

"Probably woulda been, had it been Jayne along and not me or River one," Zoe said simply. Simon looked up at that.

"What?"

"Perkins, man we met with, paid us fair. Then said they was short o' women folks. When the shootin' started, he ordered his men not to hit me, or River. Stupid," she smiled. "River took three to my two. And Mal's one."

"Hey, he was in charge!" Mal replied to the criticism.

"So he was, sir," Zoe nodded. She left, taking Mal's pistol with her, to clean. Simon finished, giving Mal a smoother for his pain.

"That's not. . .I don't like the sound of that," he said, looking at Mal.

"I didn't either," Mal assured him. "Left me the only one to shoot at. Lucky I just got hit the once."

"That's not what I meant," Simon huffed.

"I know what ya meant, Simon," Mal told him. "Look, I took this job on account o' it was legit. I didn't know 'bout the woman shortage. But we need work to keep eatin' and keep flyin'. Ain't got much choice in that."

"If Jayne had been along, bad as I hate to say it, this wouldn't have happened," Simon said quietly.

"Jayne made his choice," Mal told him. "He's gone. We'll take more care in the future, I can promise ya that. Meanwhile, we got some fuel, and we got paid. We're shiny."

"Are we?" Simon asked the infirmary as Mal left, Inara helping him. "Are we really?"


	4. Chapter 4

Unneeded – Chapter Four

Author owns no rights what-so-ever to Firefly, nor the universe in which it lives. He writes solely for his own amusement. It's okay not to sue him.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

It was three weeks after Aramis that _Valkyrie_ crossed paths with _Serenity_. Both ships were on Beaumonde, _Valkyrie_ waiting on a cargo to be delivered, _Serenity_ looking for work that passed Mal's muster.

Jayne had the afternoon off, and had decided to head into the city. He had need of a few things, and he now had coin aplenty. He had sent three fourth's of what he'd made on Aramis to his family, but that still left enough aplenty for cigars, ammo, and pieces he needed for his newly acquired girls.

He had just left the cigar shop when he heard Kaylee's yell.

"Jayne! Hey, Jayne!" He looked up, smiling when he saw her. Inara and River weren't far behind. He walked toward them, genuinely glad to see them.

"Hey, Kaylee," he smiled, then hugged her as she flung her arms around him.

"Jayne!" she smiled. "It's good to see ya!"

"Good to see you too, girl," he replied. "River, 'Nara," he nodded, as the two caught up.

"Good to see Man called Jayne," River smiled, and surprised him by also giving him a brief hug. Inara was more restrained, and a bit cooler.

"Jayne," she nodded. "I'm glad to see you well."

"Good to see ya'll," Jayne replied. He didn't think anything of Inara's attitude. She'd never liked him, so it wasn't a surprise exactly. "How's everbody gettin' along?" he asked.

"Cap'n got shot," Kaylee told him, losing some of her cheer.

"How?" Jayne asked. Mal hadn't taken a job that had even a hint of danger since Zoe had announced she was pregnant.

"Wrong place, wrong time," River shrugged. Jayne could tell there was more to it than that.

"He okay?" Jayne asked. True, him and Mal hadn't parted on the best of terms, but he wasn't a bad man.

"He's good," Kaylee nodded. "Still a might hard to use his arm, but it's gettin' better."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Jayne told them. "How's things?" he asked.

"Well. . . ." Kaylee started.

"We're fine, Jayne," Inara cut her off. "You needn't be concerned." Jayne frowned.

"I may not be on the ship no more, Inara, but that don't mean I don't wanna know how all ya'll are doin'."

"You left us, Jayne," Inara replied, her tone still cool, and growing cooler if Jayne was any judge. "But we're doing well. Come, ladies, we need to be about our errands." Inara urged each of the others forward.

"Can I buy ya'll lunch at least?" Jayne asked. Kaylee and River looked hopeful, but Inara shook her head.

"We have too much to do, Jayne. Take care of yourself. Of course, that's what you do, I suppose."

"'Nara that ain't nice!" Kaylee said, her face frowning. River said nothing, but flashed a look at Jayne.

"Well, that's okay," Jayne shrugged. "I'm headed along to Beezer's to get me something. Just thought I'd treat ya. It's good to see you. Tell the others I said 'hi'." He caught a nod from River, and started walking away.

"Jayne you take care!" Kaylee called to him.

"You too, grease monkey," he smiled back at her, but didn't stop. He headed to the café he'd mentioned, and had just started to look at the menu when River sat down across from him.

"Man called Jayne shouldn't feel hard toward Inara," she said at once.

"I don't," Jayne shrugged. "No harder'n usual, anyway," he grinned. "What's in her craw, anyway?" River quickly explained what had happened on the job where Mal had been injured.

"She correctly believes that had Man called Jayne been there, her Captain would not have been shot." Jayne looked at her for a minute.

"Wait a minute," Jayne shook his head. "She blames _me_ for Mal gettin' shot? Since when does Mal even need a _reason_ to get shot? And what the hell? They just decided to take you and Zoe and that was it?"

"That was it," River nodded. "'mite short on women folk'," she mimicked the leader perfectly. "We haven't taken a job, since."

Jayne didn't say anything for a minute.

"Look River," he began, but she raised a hand.

"Do not misunderstand," she told him. "No one else blames you as Inara does. They do believe that had you still been present, violence would not have occurred, or at the least, your presence would have prevented injury. But those are facts, not ill will."

"How are you guys makin' it? I mean really?" Jayne asked, conscious of the coin against his leg.

"Things are. . .difficult," River admitted reluctantly. "We have not worked since, though we did get paid for that job. With the Captain still down, it is inadvisable to take on any but the simplest jobs."

"Ya eatin' okay?" he asked. River looked away for a moment, before looking back at him.

"We are eating," she said by way of answer. Jayne sighed. He reached into his pocket. Removing his money, he kept a tithe of it for himself, handing the rest over to River.

"Take it," he ordered when she began shaking her head. "Don't tell'em where ya got it. Tell'em ya stole it," he added, grinning. "Anyway, take it, and stock ya'll up. _Dong ma_? I ain't aimin' ta have ya starvin'. Hell, you's to skinny to start with," he grumbled. At her look, he threw up his hands. "Just cause I ain't still around, don't mean I ain't carin' what happens to ya." River looked at him for a moment.

"Jayne has softened," she smiled, accepting the money, probably after reading him, he knew.

"No, I ain't!"

"Has too," she snickered, then softened. "Thank you, Jayne."

"Ain't nothin'," Jayne waved her off. He rattled off his new ship's cortex address, knowing she'd remember it. Probably forever.

"You get in a bad way again, call me girlie," he said gruffly. "Ain't no one but me and you gotta know it." She frowned.

"How can you afford this, Jayne?" she asked.

"Got a good job after I left _Serenity_," he shrugged. "Good ship, good crew, good pay. Sometimes hafta work for it, but I always had to on _Serenity_ too. And at least this time I got a Captain don't look at me like I'm somethin' needs rubbin' off his boot."

"Grudges must be family trait," she murmured.

"Hey, that ain't. . .I ain't. . .look," he sighed. "I told you what my deal is, River. I can't walk away from this job. It's too much coin, and too good a berth. It's that simple. But I'll help much as I can, 'til ya'll figure somethin' out. Okay?"

"Thinks to make up for Ariel," she said.

"I done more'n made up for that," he almost snarled, but caught himself in time. "And you done cut me 'fore I did it. I know, _now_, ya wasn't right in the head. At the time, all I seen was a crazy fugie with a knife, who's brother near on let Kaylee bleed ta death. And she wouldn't even o' been shot, not for him."

"And me," River said, her voice small.

"Can't see where that's none o' yer fault," Jayne shook his head. "Hell, you was in a box, froze, when ya came on board. Didn't even know where ya was. No, that's all on him." He took a breath, trying to regain his calm.

"Anyways," he continued. "Like I said, I'm doin' okay. Fact, we just here ta pick up another load, and we're off again. We stay fair busy, so far. And I make a good cut. So I can he'p a bit, here'n there."

"Captain Daddy will not like it," she raised an eyebrow.

"Why I done tol' ya, keep it 'tween us. You ain't always quick on the uptake fer a genius, ya know?" She grinned.

"Duly noted." She stood, and suddenly hugged him fiercely. "You are a good man, Jayne Cobb."

"Don't go tellin' that," he grinned at her. "Now, git yer pretty backside outta here, and back to Inara, 'fore she has some kinda fit or somethin'. Oh, and you can tell'er fer me that she can. . . ."

"I refuse to say such a thing," River sniffed disdainfully. But she was grinning when she said it.

"Tell'er myself, then, next I see'er. Now you git, 'fore they come a'lookin' fer ya."

"Goodbye, Man called Jayne," River waved, and then she was gone.

Jayne just shook his head at the waitress when she came back.

"Looks like not so much," he shrugged, slipping her a tip for her time. "Sorry."

"Hey, I get off soon, I'll have dinner with ya," she winked.

"Reckon I better git," Jayne couldn't believe he said that. "But thanks."

He gathered up the rest of what he needed, which took most of the coin he had left. Still, he had cigars, his parts, the ammo he needed, and a bottle of good whiskey.

He was set.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

"Where'd all this come from?" Mal looked at River as she placed supper on the table. She smiled.

"Universe provides," she replied cryptically. Mal's eyebrows rose at that.

"'Tross, where'd ya get all this?" he repeated.

"She happened to find some coin," she shrugged. "Many rich people are careless with their money." Simon sputtered at that.

"River! You _stole_?"

"In case he has not noticed, that's often what we do. Steal. I see no difference in taking money from the rich, than in robbing a bank. You _do_ recall that we've done that on occasion?" Her eyebrows rose in interrogation. Simon couldn't think of a good way to answer that, so he shut up. For once.

"'Tross, I appreciate what you did, for all of us," Mal began, "but from now on. . . ."

"Please," she sighed. "I have contributed to the family. Could you not simply say thank you, and enjoy the meal? Is it really so hard to do?" Mal's face reddened at that, but he nodded.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"He is kindly welcome," River curtsied, smiling again.

"But. . . ." Mal began again.

"No buts," River held up her hand. "She will continue to do what she can to assist the family unit. Objections will not be tolerated. Not even from the patriarch. We all must do our part. I have done mine, today, and will do again, when the opportunity arises." Zoe snorted into her cup, trying to keep from laughing. Mal shot her a glare, which she ignored.

"Thanks, River," Zoe said. "And good for you, too."

"Thank you," River nodded, sitting down to eat. "Now, let us eat!"

Inara looked at River suspiciously for a moment, but River ignored her, eating her meal. It was good, and their meals of late had been. . .not as good.

And, Inara needed to get off of her high horse, River decided. The Man called Jayne had left for good reasons. That those reasons were not beneficial for _Serenity _and the remainder of the crew, was not his fault.

"We seen Jayne today!" Kaylee announced suddenly, breaking River's train of thought.

"That right?" Mal asked. "How's he farin'?"

"He looked quite well," Inara said, sending Kaylee a frosty look. Kaylee frowned.

"He was doin' good," Kaylee nodded. "Asked about everybody, said tell ya hi."

"Also indicated concern that you were injured," River interjected. "Asked if you were well, and how you had come to be wounded."

Mal just nodded. He didn't want to talk about Jayne. He knew he had pushed the big man too hard, forcing a decision that Jayne hadn't really wanted to make.

He also knew that without Jayne, what had happened with Perkins would be more likely in the future. He managed to stifle a sigh.

"I think that's enough about Jayne," Inara ordered. Mal looked at her oddly, but she ignored it, resuming her meal. Kaylee frowned again, and seemed about to say something, but River nudged her, and shook her head. Kaylee almost went ahead, but decided to go with River.

The rest of their meal was quiet.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

"What's wrong with you?" Taggart asked. _Valkyrie _was in the black, her cargo on board. Jayne looked up from where he was working on the rifle he'd taken from Aramis.

"You look like somebody kicked yer puppy or somethin', Jayne," Mike said, sitting down beside him. "What's the problem?"

Jayne took a minute to reflect once more on the differences between Mike Taggart and Malcolm Reynolds. Mal would have probably said something ugly, and ordered Jayne to mope somewhere else.

"Saw some of my old shipmates on Beaumonde," Jayne shrugged. "Seems Mal went an' got hisself shot. Again," he added, shaking his head.

"Feelin' homesick?" Mike asked warily. He really didn't want to lose Jayne if he could help it.

"This is home," Jayne told him bluntly, and Mike smiled.

"I'm right glad ta hear that. Your old crew on hard times?"

"Might say that," Jayne nodded. "Mate's pregnant, so Mal ain't wantin' to take no high risk jobs. Got hisself shot on a 'safe' job."

"Ain't no such thing in the black," Taggart shook his head. "Found that out the hard way, over the years. He okay?"

"Reckon," Jayne shrugged. He didn't want to tell Mike too much about _Serenity's_ business. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mike, cause he did. It just didn't seem right.

"Well, if you had wanted ta go back, I'da made a way ta git ya there," Taggart stood. "I admit, though, I'm relieved you ain't thinkin' on leavin'. We need ya."

"I ain't thinkin' on leavin' here at all," Jayne assured him. "I been treated lot better here than I ever was there. But a few of'em are good folks. Well, okay, all of'em are, in their own way. But no, they got to make their way, just like we all gotta. And I'm right happy right here where I am," he finished with a grin.

"Good," Mike nodded. "We gotta 'bout five days o' travel to get to the delivery. Have a drink, take a load off, and think about how ya gonna spend your share."

"I'll just do that," Jayne laughed, and went back to his new rifle. Yep, this was a good job.

_FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF _

River walked down the hall to the engine room after supper was done. She knew Kaylee was there, nearly sulking over Inara's attitude. Kaylee and Inara had been friends for a long time. But that would buy Inara only so much good will, and she was spending it poorly. And quickly.

"You are angry with Inara," she said, causing Kaylee to jump, losing her grip on the spanner in her hand.

"River, dang it!" Kaylee stomped her foot. "How many times I gotta ask ya _not_ to sneak up on me thatta way!"

"She apologizes," River shrugged. "And you _are_ angry with Inara," she repeated. Kaylee sighed, so heavily that it seemed some of the life went out of her.

"I. . .I ain't really mad at 'er," she said at last. "Least not yet. But she ain't got no call to be so ugly toward Jayne. She always treated him like dirt on her shoe, anyway, but he never seemed to mind. I always thought he egged her on to be honest," she giggled. "Seemed ta like makin'er mad."

"But this here, today," Kaylee waved, her moment of cheer gone again, "that ain't right. And where does she get off, tellin' us we done said enough about Jayne? Or anything else, comes to that? She may be sharin' the Cap'n's bed an' all, but she ain't the Cap'n."

"She _is_ rather angry," River grinned as Kaylee wound down. Kaylee looked at her as if she was crazy for a minute, then laughed.

"Okay, maybe I am," she admitted. "A little," she had to add.

"I understand," River nodded. "Inara's reasons for her attitude toward Man called Jayne are perfectly acceptable to her, however. She blames Jayne's 'abandonment' of us for Captain Daddy's being shot."

"And that ain't right, neither!" Kaylee was starting again, but River held up her hand, forestalling another squall.

"I agree. I merely state her reasons. She believes she is justified in what she feels. And says."

"Do you?" Kaylee challenged.

"I do not," River shook her head. "Jayne had sufficient reasons to leave when he did. It is not his fault that _Serenity_ was not working. And," she added, "Captain Daddy pushed Jayne too hard on the day he left. Jayne was struggling with the decision of whether to stay or go. Struggling very hard, in fact. Captain Daddy made that decision for him. Took it from him is more accurate, in fact, demanding an answer that Jayne did not have at the time the demand was made."

"What?" Kaylee looked heartbroken.

"Captain Daddy has regretted this action since the moment it was made," River assured her. "Was not his intent to drive ape man away. He was surly, and angry, and lashed out at Jayne rather than at any of us. Jayne was not the cause of his ire, but Captain Daddy struck out at him anyway, since the cause of his ire is beyond reproach."

"Huh?" Kaylee had gotten lost along the path River had left. "Beyond whatsit?"

"Jayne wasn't what made him angry," River tried again, working hard not to sigh. "But Jayne was available, and the reason for his anger was not. Thus, he struck out, verbally, at Jayne."

"And _that's_ what made Jayne leave?"

"It. . .helped," River shrugged. "He was struggling with the decision to stay or go. He had not made the decision as yet, only set parameters of what it would take for him to move one way or the other. Unfortunately, the Captain's pushing led Jayne to make his decision on the spot. Since he could not be assured of success if he stayed, he made the decision to go."

"I knew there was more to it than that," Kaylee felt anger welling up inside again. "I _knew_ Jayne wouldn't have left without at least sayin' goodbye. Me an' him been friends for too long."

"Agreed," River nodded. "At any rate, this is not. . .it has no bearing on how Inara perceives things. She still believes that had Jayne not 'abandoned' us, then all would be well."

"Weren't well afore he left," Kaylee didn't quite huff. "We was livin' hand to mouth long 'fore he walked down that ramp."

"This is quite true," River nodded. "As I said, her justification is reasonable to her. Not so much to us."

"Well, she better not keep downin' Jayne like that, on account o' I don't like it!" Kaylee declared, hands on her hips. River fought to keep the smile from her face.

"It would be better if we allowed her to work this out for herself," River cautioned. "If we try to point out the flaw in her thinking, it will be more likely to harden her resolve. She must see the error for herself."

"She better see it soon, then," Kaylee muttered. "I'm tired o' all this. . .this. . ._this_," Kaylee stammered, unable to find the right word for her outrage.

"As I said, allow her to come to that conclusion on her own," River rose, dusting off her clothes. "Let her see the error in her own way. Her own time. Anything we say, now, will simply make it worse."

"All right," Kaylee agreed. "I'll do it your way, River. But I ain't got to like it."

"I would have been amazed if you had," River smiled.


End file.
